Murder, They Said
by MikeyRossTheTotalDramaFan
Summary: One night, on Disco night, Frankie and her ghoul friends hear gunshots, and a serial killer is on the loose, known as B.F (if you know the killer, PM me), rated T for character deaths
1. Chapter 1

**HEYO PEEPS, IM BACK WITH ANOTHER MH STORY (I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH MH STORIES I'VE WRITTEN), THIS TIME ITS A HORROR ONE, SO ENJOY**

One day, at a Monster High disco, everyone was having a ball, there were colorful lights, fangtastic food, and most of all, a clawsome disco, the song that was currently playing was 'Fancy' by Iggy Azalea, "Don't you think this is fangtastic Frankie?" Draculaura said to her beastie.

"Yeah, fangtastic" Frankie said, suddenly, there was a loud gunshot that sounded like it came from the front of the school, the ghoul friends went out to the front of the school to see what it was, then Clawdeen said "Ghouls, I think i see blood", there was mixed reactions of gasps and banshee screams, Clawdeen soon went over to suddenly see Headless Headmistress Bloodgood dead.

"Ghouls, get here now!" Clawdeen hollered, everyone went to where Clawdeen was, everyone basically screamed like a banshee, except Ghoulia, Abbey and Operetta, then Clawdeen realized there was a note stuck on her, it said:

_Here's the principal of Monster High, lying dead, now, some of you or all of you students of Monster High will die, from the 'Serial Killer' a.k.a B.F_

Lagoona also noticed someone that looked like the killer, when he noticed her looking, he fled like Road Runner, then Lagoona noticed someone else who's dead, it was none other than Gil, her boyfriend, she was angry and devastated at the same time, after all this shock, the serial killed, also known as B.F, shot Lagoona in the heart, the ghoul friends are shocked, sad and angry at the same time, but the serial killer isn't done yet...

**Dead: HHB, Gil and Lagoona**

**Alive: Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo, Spectra, Abbey, all the males (except Gil), Toralei, The Werecat Twins, all staff members (except HHB), Robecca, Venus, Rochelle and everyone else I forgot to mention**

**WELL, THATS THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER, FIND OUT WHO DIES NEXT CHAPTER, LOOK AT THE LITTLE BOX DOWN THERE, DO SOMETHING CALLED TAP ON IT, AND WRITE SOMETHING CALLED A REVIEW, BYZA**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYO PEEPS, IM BACK AND READY TO ROCK N ROLL WITH CHAPTER 2 OF 'MURDER, THEY SAID', ENJOY**

A day after the shock death of HHB, Gil and Lagoona, Monster High had a memorial service for them, there were cries, screams and anger, Frankie and her ghouls were all three, especially anger, they want to know the serial killer NOW!, otherwise she will kill someone herself, then after school, at about 6pm, the ghoul friends heard a banshee scream, so they rushed to school, Clawdeen found blood somewhere.

"Ghouls, come now!", so the ghouls went where Clawdeen was, and found Scarah dead, no wonder why they heard the banshee screams, and the wound looks like Scarah got stabbed with a knife, then there was once again, a note saying:

_Hello once again to people reading this, I killed this bitch because she knew who I was, and if your wondering, NO!, I'm not going to tell you my name, only the first 2 letters of my first and last name, sincerely, Ba Fa_

"Any ideas about who the killer is, he does sound familiar to me" Frankie said,

"Ba Fa..." Clawdeen wondered, "You're right, he does sound familiar"

"Hey y'all, get here right now!" Operetta hollered to the ghoul friends.

Then they found someone dead (once again), this time, it was Danny Zuko-look alike Johnny Spirit, your probalbly wondering why he would die of a gunshot or being stabbed, he didn't, he suffocated because 'Ba Fa' clapped his hands over his mouth, and died, Operetta was fucking devastated, they were about to have their first kiss at the prom in 2 WEEKS!, "Oh, I'm going to fucking get you you fucking cunt-" Operetta said while being cut off by being shot in the stomach, "I don't think so bitch" Ba Fa finafuckingly said, but once again, Ba Fa isn't done yet...

**Dead: HHB, Gil, Lagoona, Scarah, Johnny and Operetta**

**Alive: Everyone except for the people above**

**WELL, THAT CONCLUDES THE 2nd CHAPTER OF 'MURDER, THEY SAID', ****REVIEW, FAVE AND FOLLOW**


End file.
